Skyward Sword Time Lapsed Twins
by Reiki of Darkness
Summary: -ON HIATUS- Link and his twin, Lilianne are seperated by time at a very young age. They are but 2/3 of the prophecy to save the world! Will they be able to get back to each other and save Zelda and Sky Loft and the World Below? What will they do if they can't?
1. Prologue The Fated Seperation

**The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyward Sword<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Time Lapsed Twins<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**The Fated Seperation**

* * *

><p>The Skyloft was incredibly peaceful, Loftwings were flying around the floating world which was above the clouds. People walked around, making sure all arrangements were done as specified for the event of the day. This was the day of the great competition, a race that happened annually as a respect to Her Grace, The Goddess.<p>

A girl in an elegant pink dress, a white shawl with blue embroidery and a beautiful golden harp stood at the foot of the Goddess statue. She had sky blue eyes and blonde hair. Today, as part of tradition of this competition, she was playing the role of the Goddess, seeking out her hero. The guys that were in the Knights Academy entered the race to get one step closer to becoming a knight and be able to protect the Skyloft. The winner would be dubbed as the Goddesses hero.

The girls name was Amelia, she was the most beautiful and loving girl in all of Skyloft. She rode a sky blue Loftwing. She was waiting for her best friend, Christopher, who also had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was entering the competition today and she wished he could win. She loved him and wanted him to be her hero, but she wouldn't admit it. It was the same for Chris, he wanted to be her hero and love her. He also wanted to raise a family with her, when they were older anyway... He rode a green Loftwing.

They were both 17 years old, full of life and adventure.

Amelia looked up in the sky at her Loft wing and saw another one, soaring the beautiful sunrise with hers. She gasped and spun around so she could see behind her. Christopher walked up to her; he stopped and smiled intently at her. She looked happy when he walked over to her; she gave him her signature smile then scowled and thumped him hard in the arm. He looked shock as he held his right arm where she had just hit.

"Oww, what was that for?"

She looked at away from him for a moment, crossing her arms in annoyance. "You're late! We said we would meet here, before sun rise and it's now nearly fully risen!" She turned her back to him; she looked down to the floor.

Chris let go of his arm, scratched his head, and then shook it in frustration. He paced forward a couple of steps forward and raised his hands near his shoulders, and then hesitantly, he placed them on Amelia's shoulders. She reluctantly let him hold her.

"Amelia, how long have you known me? You know that I wouldn't make you wait just to hurt you. I have, as you know, had a problem with sleeping when I am suppose to. I did run all the way from the other side of Skyloft and up that flight of stairs when I woke up and realized what time it was. I- urgh, huh, I know you angry but... I lo- yawn- I hate not being able to sleep..."

Amelia turned around, "You're having those dreams again, aren't you? Tell me Chris! Chris? Are you ok?"

He started clutching his head; he then stumbled into her arms. She slowly helped Chris down to the floor. She had tears in her eyes, "its happening again isn't it? Those dreams, well, they are more like visions. Huh? What did you just say?"

Chris was now scrunching his face in pain, "Link and Lilianne will be - argh - have a destiny, we have a fate. We - the mother shall die the day Lilianne will be sent to the - argh - future. Link shall stay with Zelda... The time lapsed twins will be reunited once two days after the girl is sent to the ground beneath the clouds, the three have a destiny to save the ground below and all of Skyloft..." He fell unconscious.

"Amelia? Chris? What are you two doing...? My father wanted me to look for you! The competition is about to start... Chris!" Gaepora, the son of the headmaster of the Knight Academy, ran up to Amelia and Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Chris! Could you do me a favour?" Amelia called whilst holding a little baby girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.<p>

"Let me guess; is it to do with trying to get them to sleep?" Chris came into the room, carrying Link, also blonde haired, blue eyed.

She looked at him, "No, I just wanted you to-"

There was a knock at the door. Chris put Link down on the floor where all the toys were and opened the door. Right outside was his best friend, holding yet another child with blonde hair blue eyes. "Gaepora and little Zelda, please come in."

Amelia smiled at their old friend, who was now the new headmaster of the Academy. Then looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms, "I'll be right back." she walked into the other room and lay the girl in a playpen to sleep peacefully, "Sleep, my beautiful flower." She then walked back into the other room to see Zelda and Link lying on the floor, with the watchful eyes of their fathers. She looked at Gaepora and gave him an apologetic look of sadness. "I still wish I could have done more for your wife..." she trailed off at the sight of Chris.

Gaepora shook his head, "Hey, its fine, if you hadn't done what you did, she wouldn't have lived to see Zelda. I am thankful for you doing that, because you know she was very ill anyway, but her only request was to see her daughter and she was able to do that. Thanks to you!"

Amelia smiled weakly.

Chris watched Zelda and Link lying on the floor asleep, he went to pick them up when there was a bang at the door. Amelia went and stood near the door of the children's play room whilst Chris went to door and Gaepora picked up the sleeping Link and Zelda. Chris opened the door, a dark hooded figure barged in and stabbed Chris in the stomach, He kicked Chris out of the way and raised his voice, over the scream of Amelia, his voice harsh and cold. "Where are the twins that will one day save the Sky Loft and the land below? Tell me so I can kill them!"

Gaepora growled, "They are not here, they died in child birth. These children are mine. The twins were profited to be of the same sex, is that not correct?"

The figure thought for a moment, "Yeah, I think you are right. If I find out you were lying though, I will kill you. Argh, you bitch!"

Amelia had gone into the other room whilst he was talking to Gaepora and automatically picked up Lilianne and grabbed her knife. She then walked back into the room and slashed at his face.

He staggered away from the door and she made a run for it. It was around midnight and the peaceful world had changed into a dark and evil place. She ran to the statue of the Goddess and lifted up her baby girl towards the Goddess, "Please, save my little Lilly, evil people are trying to kill her and Link. The only way they won't kill her, is by them being separated. Please take her to a different place or even a different time. She will be then saved."

She waited for a moment, then after about a couple of minutes, she heard a voice. "Amelia, you were the one who took my role as Goddess for the ceremony, you did an excellent job of it. I will grant your Lilianne passage to the future, but at a price. Your Christopher unfortunately is dead. But I can get you two together, forever. You must die if you want Lilly to be sent to the future. Do you except?"

She closed her eyes, "I do except!"

At that moment, Lilianne's hair changed colour, from blonde to brunette and her sparkling sky blue eyes changed to dull blue. "This will be her disguise, until the time comes for her to return to this time line. None of what is going to happen is recorded in the history, as it is all changed with the twins being separated. May my light guide you to where you need to go, Lilianne."

There was a massive light and Lilly was lifted to the sky and sent through time, where a young childless couple found her and took her in, giving her a new name...

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Things have been altered in this storyline to fit my fanfic, if you don't like it, then please do not read or comment on this story, thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Zelda Skyward sword or any of the characters, except my own characters and the altered story line.


	2. Chapter 1 The Future: Alexis Loftness

**Chapter 1**

**The Future: Alexis Loftness**

* * *

><p>The sun was rising silently to start the new day. There was lots of different things happening on Skyloft. People were talking on their phones, making arrangements for the events of the day. Today was the day of the Knights Academy competition.<p>

A girl, dressed in pink with white blonde hair and silver eyes was carrying a harp, she kept on running around and looking for her friend. She then spotted her father, the headmaster of the Academy, he was ready something off his clipboard. She walked over to him. "Father, do you know where Alex is?" There was no answer. "Father! Have you seen Alex?" Still no answer, she tapped her foot in frustration, "FATHER!"

The Headmaster jumped and dropped his clipboard, the girl picked it up and folded her arms, the harp in one hand, the clipboard in the other.

"Oh! Lorrelle, can I have my clipboard back?" Her father said, pleadingly.

She shook her head, "No, you can't. Not until you answer my question! Your so oblivious to the world when you are reading whats on this silly clipboard..." She stopped in her tracks as she glanced at the clipboard.

"Lorrelle, darling. Please don't read that, it's not important to you..."

It was too late, she read all of it. "It is important to me, this says that Alex mysteriously appeared and was adopted by Mr and Mrs Loftness, who died last year, is that true?"

Her father looked at her in all seriousness, "Now, listen here. Alex has a right to know, I was just reading over the letter before going to the dorm and handing it over to Alex when I got there. Do you want to come with me?"

"Alex does not need this! The competition is today! It was not be good for Alex to find out just before it happened! Alex is strong, but not that strong... How about afterwards?"

He sighed, "Ok, you go get Alex up, go for a practice fly, that will help!"

She nodded and turned and started making her way to the Academy. "O, and one more thing." She turned around to see what her father wanted. "You look like a beautiful Goddess today." She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>In the boy's dorm area...<strong>

* * *

><p>The Dorm Boy, Peter, was sitting on a chair just outside the only locked door in the dorm area, it was locked from the inside so that no one would walk in on the person who occupied it.<p>

There was a thud from inside and Peter jumped out of his chair and walked to the door. "Alex, are you alright?"

A groan of pain was all that could be heard. The lock clicked and the door opened, all the boys that were out in the hall way had turned their heads to face the door. They started whispering, "Is Alex finally awake then?" "Must be, today is the competition after all and even Alex would get up early..." "I still don't get why the Headmaster put Alex in this dorm area... It doesn't make sense seeings Alex is a-"

"What? because I am a girl? Is that what you meant?" The guy turned around to face a scowling girl with honey brown hair and dull blue eyes. He gasped and started blushing.

"Alexis, is this guy annoying you, again?" A guy with silver hair and green eyes put his arm around Alex's shoulder.

Alex turned and faced the guy, "How many times have I told you? Don't call me Alexis! You're the one who is officially annoying me now, Drake!"

Drake let go of Alex and put his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry, I just haven't been able to break that habit yet! Do you forgive me?" He looked at her pleadingly.

Alex sighed, "Yeah, why not. But I may change my mind the next time you call me that..."

Drake gave his signature smile, "Me? I promise I won't call you that again!"

She shook her head and walked back into her, Drake followed her. "Don't make a promise you can't keep..." She muttered quietly.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Nothing, absolutely nothing..."

She hid behind the fake wall to get changed just as there was a knock on the door. "Drake, get that, it's most probably-"

"Morning Drake, is Alex getting dressed?" Lorrelle walked past Drake and sat on the bed.

Drake just stood there, "Morning, Lorrelle. Yeah she is." He closed the door and turned around.

Alex came from round the fake wall and pulled her boots on and tugged at the straps to tighten them. She then pulled her hair brush through her hair and put it in a high ponytail.

"Hey Lorrelle, you're a little late than expected, are you alright?" She looked a Lorrelle, who seemed lost in unhappy thoughts. Lorrelle was one of her 2 best friends, she basically grew up with her. Drake was her second best friend, he had feelings for Lorrelle but wouldn't admit it, not even to Alex...

Lorrelle looked up at Alex's inquiring expression and gasped, "O, sorry. I was just thinking about something... You know, I have a bad feeling about you doing the competition... You can do it next year, its not the last year you can try out, you know?"

Drake sat next to Lorrelle, "You changed your mind already? Yesterday you said it was a good idea for Alex to do it! You said that it would be a huge step for the girls at this Academy to be able to do the competition! She will be the first to get in the senior without acting as the Goddess, like you are doing today. You know she isn't one to dress up like the Goddess would!"

Alex scowled, "I am still here you know..."

Drake ignored the comment she gave, he just looked at Lorrelle with a worried look.

Lorrelle looked at Alex, "Ok, fine. I-I'm just gonna go and see my father for a moment. Alex, make sure you go for a flight practice with you Loftwing. I'll see you just before the competition, I promise."

Alex walked to the window and sighed, "I'll go out in a minute, just gonna read up on some notes before I go."

Lorrelle looked at her and smiled, "Ok, Drake, you gonna come help me find my father? He does like to wonder around on the competition day. He has been this way every year on this day!" she nudged her head towards the door as if she needed to talk to him.

"Oh? oh! Yeah, sure. I'll see you at the start line, Alexis. I am gonna win after all!" He smiled and walked to the door.

"Yeah, you wish." She laughed.

The door opened and then closed leaving Alexis alone, staring up at the sky from her window. She bowed her head solemnly_ ...She knows, I just know it..._

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the back doors of the Academy...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lorrelle! Why are you dragging me out of the Academy, what is this about?"<p>

Lorrelle let go of Drake and looked at him, she had tears in her eyes, making her silver eyes twinkle like dying stars. "I need to tell you something..."

"Oh, no. You're not dating someone are you?"

Lorrelle punched him in the arm, "it's not that, I'm not dating anyone. It's about Alexis..."

"Huh? You never call her Alexis, unless its something wrong... What happened?" He got really worried, "is Alexis ill, again?"

"No, it's just I found out why she was nothing like her parents..."

"She is adopted, isn't she? Her real parents died, right?"

She nodded slightly, "you have it half right... Her parents didn't die... Because they never existed..."

Drake gasped, "What!? But how?"

"My father had the document on his clipboard, he was just reading through it before going to tell Alex. She mysteriously appeared when she was 5 months old, at the feet of the Goddess, Mrs Loftness found her, giving her the name she has now and adopted her. I talked him out of telling Alex before the competition... Huh? What is Alex doing?"

They both looked up to the window where Alex was looking out of, she was crying. She then gasped and fell to floor. Drake and Lorrelle looked at each other and ran to room. She lay unconscious, almost asleep. She whispered a name that made them both confused.

'Link...'

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Thank you for the reviews of The Queen of Water, Elizabeth0058, Pianist707, Blackfire19 and Sailormars109. I really appreciate the comments and I have taken them into consideration whilst writing the chapters. I would also like to thank Pokemon-Ranger-Aiko, The Queen of Water, Sailormars109 and xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx for making my story a favorite of yours and I would finally like to thank xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx and The Queen of Water for becoming followers. I do appreciate all the support you have given me with this fanfic and I would love it if others would review as it makes me more motivated in doing a good job ^.^ Things have been altered in this storyline to fit my fanfic, if you don't like it, then please do not read or comment on this story, thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Zelda Skyward sword or any of the characters, except my own characters and story line.


End file.
